Booth
by Canadino
Summary: Because what else can an older brother do when his younger brother subjects himself to such an atrocity like a kissing booth? High school AU


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Booth

Romano didn't know what to do with his brother. Feliciano really was that sort of hopeless idiot.

After the class had agreed to organize the annual carnival day at their school, the official planning started. At first, it didn't seem to be a problem that freestyle photographer Hungary offered to coordinate; then, of course, it was revealed she was more of a voyeur photographer.

"Alright, we have the underwater booth, where two people see how long they can kiss each other underwater; then we have Blind Man's Buff in the gymnasium, where players are blindfolded in the dark and have to grope (tee hee) around to find their partners," Hungary read off, the only ideas special besides the usual carnival games of chance. She was grinning impeccably. "Any other ideas?"

Feliciano shot up in his seat, startling his brother who had been sleeping in the desk next to his, and waved his hand around. Hungary spotted him and pointed her pen at him. "Feliciano Vargas! Do you have something to add?"

"Yes I do! A kissing booth! And I volunteer my services!" Feliciano cried, proud of his idea. Romano was trying to tug him back in his seat and shut his mouth, but Hungary was already writing this idea down.

"That is fabulous! Feliciano, thank you for your brave soul! Now we need others to offer their shifts…"

"What were you _thinking_?" Romano hissed, as Feliciano sat down and Hungary started threatening others to volunteer. "A kissing booth? Are you crazy?"

"So?" Feliciano bobbed his head as if he were listening to some sort of music in his head. "I think it'll be fun!"

"You could get mono!" Romano shook his head angrily. "How can I, as your older brother, protect you if you just throw yourself as bait for the sharks?"

"Romano, you're so sweet!" Glomping his brother in the back of the room, Feliciano nuzzled his face in his teetering twin's chest. "But you don't have to worry. What's the harm in a few kisses?"

"Romano!" Hungary called for him from the front of the room. "Can you do the last shift? Your brother was so kind of offer first. It would be so cool if we could start and end with twins! Oh, what an image!" She shivered and started writing his name although he was shaking his head fervently. "Thank you, Romano!"

So…today. Romano watched as the kissing booth was set up, Feliciano pouncing around helping with his innate skills of working without really working. Hungary was snapping pictures as Greece, a third year, helped built most of the booths; the boy had a knack of building things in general, it seemed.

"Are you excited, Feliciano?" Hungary asked, sounding one cup of coffee too hyper.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Feliciano chirped back with his typical carefree attitude. Romano almost slapped himself in the face.

Sending Liechtenstein over to run (and take photos) of the underwater booth and Japan to utilize his ninja instincts in the Blind Man's Buff, Hungary marched onto the stage with a bullhorn. "Come on, come all! Welcome to the 17th Annual UN Carnival, and today we have here with us Feliciano Vargas, who will be puckering up for all your secret desires!"

Romano cringed in the audience.

"Don't hesitate!" Hungary was shouting, waving her arms about. "Girls may play, of course, but this isn't just for girls! Anyone is invited! This _is_ the kissing booth, after all! Fork over some cash for a little kiss! Come on! Who _wouldn't_ want to kiss this cute little face?" Dragging Feliciano over, Hungary showed him off, grinning as he twirled and smiled a deadly adorableness to the crowd gathering.

"I hope you'll be gentle with me!" Feliciano winked, blowing a kiss like the shameless flirt he was. Romano felt his hands curl into fists. He glanced around to see the contenders.

There was Prussia, annoying albino Prussia, who was digging into his pockets for some cash, cackling happily a distance away. There was the third year Germany, who looked thoughtful and Romano saw in horror that his hand was inching for his wallet. And then, ultimate disaster, there was Spain, trying to get France to loan him a few bucks – and of course, France was licking his lips.

Romano shot through the mob and just as Hungary was about to sit down to sell the tickets, he had barged up to the table. "The whole roll, please," he shouted, slapping a fifty down.

Hungary's eyes widened. "_All _of them?" she asked, fingering the apple-colored tickets in front of her.

"All of them. I'll buy them all."

Hungary seemed deep in thought for a moment, looking down at the camera around her neck. "But you'll have to kiss him, you know. No fun in just buying the tickets."

Romano flushed but he stood steadfast in front of the table, ignoring Prussia's protests behind him. "I don't care. I'll buy all of my brother's kisses." Kiss or no kiss, it was for the sake of shielding his only baby brother from the perverts and their experienced mouths. He stared back at Hungary, who studied him for a moment, before breaking into a grin.

"There we have it, folks!" she cried, taking the money from Romano and handing him the roll of tickets. "Our first and only buyer! Step right up, Romano!"

Why did a kissing booth have to be positioned so the _whole_ human population could watch? Romano felt his face burn, all the way to his ears, as he stepped onto the platform, looking at his surprised brother. "Go on," Hungary urged, seating Romano in the stool next to his brother. The crowd seemed to gather now, with the first spectacle.

"Are you sure, Romano?" Feliciano asked.

Romano let his gaze wander, seeing Prussia's disappointed face, Germany's seemingly apathetic look, France's affronted frown, and Spain's bewildered gape. Yes, he'd saved Feliciano from all these creeps. He turned back to his brother. "Damn sure, little brother. Let's do this."

"Hooray!" Feliciano reached out and grabbed Romano's face, and before the latter could take a breath, had pushed his lips against his twin's. There was somewhat of a cheer coming from the crowd and the flash of a camera, two cameras, somewhere. It was strange; he had kissed his brother before, but they had all been platonic brotherly kinds of kisses, but this…Feliciano was pouring his soul into a kiss, as if it wasn't his brother he was kissing, but his destined soulmate, and who was to say Romano couldn't be that soulmate? They were twins, after all.

"One," Feliciano counted, reaching over to rip a ticket off the roll. There was a enchanting pink scattered across his cheeks, looking at the tickets as an excuse not to look at Romano. "Thirty-five more!"

It was a safety measure, a precaution, an act of protection. Romano tossed the tickets aside and grabbed his brother, pressing his lips against Feliciano's startled ones, which were shy and probing at first, before becoming bolder; he nipped at Romano's bottom lip, darting his tongue out for an inquiry.

"Threesome!" Prussia shouted, trying to climb on the stage, intercepted by Hungary's boot as she snapped away.

The twins toppled off the stools, much to the enjoyment of the audience.

"Three, four, five!" Feliciano giggled as he broke away to take a breath, leaning gently on his brother's chest. There was a happiness to face that Romano hadn't seen before. "You know what, Romano? I might buy all _your_ tickets too!"

Romano chuckled, much more turned on than he'd care to admit. "That would be interesting, little brother. But let's see if you can live through this first."

"I've learned and mastered this sort of thing," Feliciano announced, grinning as he inched closer to Romano's face. "So I'll teach you how it's done!"

Romano scoffed. "Then teach me," he challenged, as Hungary fumbled for a tape recorder.

Feliciano giggled, almost like a dignified cry of engagement, before commencing to try and steal the breath from his brother.

Owari

--

Note: ENGAGE! Yeah, I like Itacest. I like high school settings. Feliciano tops. Duh. He's north. So he tops. Review, please.


End file.
